Tom Strong (ABC)
Summary Born to Sinclair and Susan Strong on New Year's Day 1900, he was raised on the island of Attabar Teru in a high-gravity chamber and an accelerated learning program, his cold scientist father intending to rear an ultimate human, to his mother's disapproval. An earthquake killed his parents when he was only 8; he was from then on raised by the island's natives, the Ozu, and the robot Pneuman that his father had constructed. With superhuman physical abilities - as well as an elongated lifespan and greater cognitive capabilities, courtesy of regular consumption of the Ozu's Goloka Root - he chose at 21 to set out into the wider world where his parents were born, setting up lodgings in Millennium City. He soon found purpose in battling against crime, and as the decades passed he confronted all manner of foes including gangster Charlie Bones, the ruthless Dr. Permafrost, the mechanical Modular Man, Nazi superwoman Ingrid Weiss, prehistorical slimemold Pangaean, shapeshifter Denby Jilks, and deadliest of all, the brilliant Paul Saveen. Over time, he gathered a family in the form of his wife Dhalua, their daughter Tesla, Pneuman, a gorilla named Solomon who he through surgery imbued with speech and a human-level intellect, and his fanclub the Strongmen of America, working together to defend Millennium and the world well into the 21st century. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Tomas Strong Origin: America's Best Comics Gender Male Age: Over 100 years old, physically appears a fit 40-50 year old Classification: Human enhanced by being raised in a high-gravity environment and regular consumption of the Goloka Root. Powers and Abilities: Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Durability, Enhanced Intellect, Longevity Attack Potency: Small Building level Speed: Superhuman Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Capable of tearing a chain from a concrete wall, taking a chunk of the wall with it, and able to (with Solomon's help) lift Tom Strange, who is physically as dense as uranium) Striking Strength: Small Building Class (Is able to shatter wooden doors with ease, throw ordinary combatants aside with minimal effort, and fight against people strong enough to hurt him) Durability: Small Building level (He is able to just barely survive an explosion enough to level a small building) Stamina: Superhuman, enhanced by strict mental discipline and body control enabling him to flood his body with endorphins as needed to dull pain. Range: Melee, dozens of meters with grapple gun. Standard Equipment: On his person, he regularly carries a grapple gun, a knife, an oxygen mask, a grenade and a voice recorder; he often brings into the field when prepared his heli-pack, allowing limited flight. He also is able to go into the field in a "gem-suit", strong enough to withstand direct contact with lava, or his Entropy Gauntlets, enabling him to go toe-to-toe with powerful superhuman adversaries such as Tom Strange. With his hypersaucer, he is able to fly across the galaxy in days. Intelligence: Thanks to both his upbringing and the Goloka Root, Tom possesses a superhuman intellect, able by 21 years old to rig a turbine powered by volcanic heat to provide the Ozu with electricity based on minimal information from his father's notebooks. He is a master engineer, able to construct the galaxy-traversing hypersaucer as well as his many basic tools such as the grapple gun and heli-pack, and is a skilled biologist and surgeon, able to provide a gorilla with human intellect and speech. He is also well-versed in history, physics and cosmology. Weaknesses: Due to the isolated early years of his upbringing, Tom has some social difficulties (though these have lessened over the decades thanks in large part to his family), and can tend towards unnatural emotional coldness on occasion. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Super Scientists Category:Gauntlet Users